Characters
http://images.wikia.com/bubbleguppies/images/7/7f/Molly.jpg Molly (Brianna Gentilella) – Born on October 25, she is a 5-year-old girl with a caring personality. She is the smart co-host and leader of the group, she has pink hair, brown eyes, a blue wavy bikini top, and a blue wavy tail. She is possibly Hispanic, due to her light brown skin color.[citation needed] She has feelings for Gil, and she gives him the nickname "Gilly". They held hands in Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish, and Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairy Tale. They hugged three times in the show, two in Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairy Tale, and one in Fire Fighter Gil to the Rescue. She is the only one who hasn't done a lunch joke. She can't stand bad smells. She has been an important character 10 times. She sang 21 of the pop songs, and she did one dance song, and in a few of the songs, she and Gil do a duet. She had about 6 sad faces with tears in her eyes. They can be shown in Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf, Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish, The Lonely Rhino, and It's a Tooth on the Looth. In Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish, she felt like crying in a scene of the episode. She is good friends with all of the other guppies. http://images.wikia.com/bubbleguppies/images/b/b3/Gil.jpg Gil (Zachary Gordon), born on July 30, is a five-year-old-boy with a silly personality. He is the silly co-host and the secondary leader of the group. He has blue hair, blue eyes, and a green camouflage tail. He has feelings for Molly. They held hands in Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish and Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairy Tale, and hugged in Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairy Tale, and in Firefighter Gil to the Rescue. He has a tough spot sometimes, it is shown in Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish, and Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairy Tale. He has had 5 sad faces with tears in his eyes. They can be shown in Bubble Puppy, Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf?, The Lonely Rhino, and The Cowgirl Parade. He has apiphobia, which is shown in Happy Clam Day, and he is ticklish, which is shown in Super Shrimptennial Celebration. He is also the victim of every pun in almost each episode. He has been an important character 12 times. He dislikes Mr. Grumpfish. He is good friends with all the other guppies. Goby (Christopher Borger), born on May 23, is a six-year-old boy with an imaginative personality. He is one of the followers of the group. He has indigo hair, brown eyes, and a purple/blue wavy tail. He may be of African American descent due to his dark brown skin tone and slightly Southern accent.[citation needed] His love interest is Deema. She flirted with him in The Cowgirl Parade, and smiled back with a captain-like look. He has had 5 sad faces with tears in his eyes. They can be shown in Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf, Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish, The Lonely Rhino, and Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairy Tale. He has done four dance songs. He was an important character 5 times. He doesn't like to see people sad. Deema (Angelina Wahler), born on June 8, is a four-year-old girl with a zany personality. She is one of the followers of the group. She has yellow curly hair, blue eyes, orange ear rings, a orange/yellow spotted bikini top, and a orange/yellow spotted tail. Her love interest is Goby. She flirted with him in The Cowgirl Parade, and he smiled back with a captain-like look. She has been an important character 6 times. She has had 3 sad faces with tears in her eyes. They can be hown in Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf?, and in Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish. She can sometimes have a mochoish voice. She can't stand being scared. Oona (Reyna Shaskan) - Born on November 16, a 4 year old girl with a sweet personality. She is one of the followers of the group. She has purple hair, pigtails, yellowish skin, brown eyes, and a purple dress-like tail. She may be of Asian American descent due to her yellow skin tone and oval eyes. She is in love with Nonny. It can be shown in the background in the dance song of Build Me a Building, where they smile at each other. She has had 5 sad faces with tears in her eyes. They can be shown in Build Me a Building, and in Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish (where in one scene, she sounded like she was crying), and in The Lonley Rhino. She has been an important charater 3 times. She dislikes crying. Nonny (Eamon Pirruccello) - Born on September 17, a 5 year old boy with a boring personallity. He is one of the followers of the group. He has orange hair, green eyes, a blue scuba mask(his glasses), and a green striped tail. He is the most knowledgeable of the group, which allows him to gain respect from the others. He is in love with Oona. It can be shown in the background in the dance song of Build Me a Building, where they smile at each other. He has had 1 sad face with tears in his eyes. It can be shown in Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish. In the episode Fishket Ball, it revealed he didn't know how to catch, and deep within himself, he actually has a fun, high pitch voice. He doesn't like mean people. Bubble Puppy (Frank Welker) - A puppy who is Gil's pet and has orange and white fur. He has a green collar and a yellow fish license, and was adopted in the episode, "Bubble Puppy." Mr. Grouper (Tino Insana) - The Guppies' teacher who is orange and yellow, and can change colors. Mr. Grouper respects the kids imaginations, ideas, and suggestions. He always helps the kids understand the subject of each episode by "thinking about it." He appeared as an important character twice. He cares for the Bubble Guppies. He sang 1 pop song. Little Fish (Skai Jackson) - A trio of fish that look alike. There may be others, like the fish who were playing volleybubble in "Fishketball". When one of the Guppies say a question the fish say the answer (example: Deema says "Which one is the x-ray of Oona's body?", and the fish say "That one!" and point to a body x-ray). Crabs and Lobsters and Snails (Chris Phillips) - They are extra characters often seen doing various careers or making cameos. Mr. Grumpfish (Mark DeCarlo) is a grumpy fish with light turquoise color and dark green striped tail. His first appearance was in The Grumpfish Special!" and he makes another appearance in "Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish". No one knows exactly why he doesn't like anything. The only way the guppies could make him happy was food related (a grumpfish pizza in The Grumpfish Special), and a life-size gingerbread house (his house) in "Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish". http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/87/Ssjgohanwithotherforms.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/0/0f/GohanSuperSaiyanTheCellGames02.png http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/72/GohanIBC01.png http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/12/FPSSJGohanNewOutfit.png http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/5e/GohanSuperSaiyanIINV.png Gohan: Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning "lunch". Gohan